Captured
by Dreamycupcake
Summary: Agent May is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

She can't find him. Melinda May keeps running in the dark tunnel and yelling his name. Louder and louder. Then she hears voices that echoes in the tunnel. Suddenly she feels cold. Very cold. Is she wet?

That's when her eyes open. She's tied to a wall. Her hair on her face, she flips it and sees a man sitting on a computer next to her. She realizes she's wired to machines and that's when she looks up. She's in HYDRA lab.

She closes her eyes and starts fighting with all her strength on the wall and that's when a very well suited man walks in. "Oh honey, that's no use, I'm afraid."

May stops and opens her eyes, and of course, there's none other than Daniel Whitehall standing in front of her, eating an apple. She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath.

"Whitehall." She greets him through her gritted teeth.

He smiles, sitting on the computer table and takes another bite of his apple. "Agent May, This is such an honor. I honestly didn't think this could work, but-" he chuckles looking down to the floor, shaking his head. May rolls her eyes. She's not pleased.

Suddenly he stops and looks up at May. He stands up and throws the apple behind his shoulder into a small bin. Perfect throw, without blinking. Such a show off, like a certain Avenger comes to her mind. Stark and his stupid suits.

"It's amazing how powerful love is." He says slowly and that's when she remembers she was looking for Coulson. He was missing.

"I never thought you'd have feelings, Agent May. I was honestly quite surprised that I could pull this one off like I said. But you keep surprising me." He crosses his arms onto his torso.

"I mean. Phil Coulson." He scoffs. "Really?"

That's when she felt she could just choke him to death with her bare hands. "Where is he?" Her tone smooth, but deep. She's building her rage.

"Oh.." He smiles. "Don't worry. I couldn't catch him. His stupid little kids picked him up like I had planned to." May frowns. What does he mean by that?

"Sorry." He takes his cell from his trousers. "I'm gonna get you on loop right now." He dials someone. "Yeah it's me. Did you handle it? Good good." he ends the call and smiles.

"Everything is going according the plan."

May looks up, meeting his eyes. "The plan?" she asks sarcastically.

"Oh yes. We never wanted Phil Coulson." He says walking closer to her and leaning to her face. "The plan was to get you."

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys. Hope you like. More chapters coming soon. Btw.. there could typos, but all I can say is I don't have enough time to fix all my mistakes.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

BACK ON THE BUS.

Skye and Simmons look at each other as they see Director Coulson runs up the stairs. "You think May is seriously in trouble?" Simmons asks taking Fitz' helpful hand to get off the truck. Skye coughs. "I'm sure she's on her way over right now."

Fitz closes the truck door and turns to Skye. "Last time we saw agent May was-" He quickly looks at his watch. "Eight hours ago. You know May would have contacted us by now if that was the case." He reasons. "Exactly or at least she would have called the Director." Simmons continues for him.

Skye looks at them and exhales heavily. They're right. "I know. I know." she turns to look the way Coulson had just gone off to. "And he's freaking out now. You think HYDRA is all over this?"

Simmons gives Fitz the look. "Let's help him. At least let's try to track her down." Fitz says and they all head to the new lab and tech room.

He knows HYDRA has her. He's certain he was drugged. And when he woke up May wasn't there. Just Skye and Fitzsimmons looking down at him concerned.

Coulson enters his office and starts looking through the drawers of his desk and suddenly freezes. He takes a black wrist watch from the drawer. There's a small tracker and it's on.

"I knew you liked them." He whispers.

IN HYDRA LAB.

May has decided to ignore her surroundings and put herself into a small trance. Her body is completely still, which keeps to amaze all the new lab rats who come in the room. One of them leans closer to her. "Beautiful earrings." May hears a female voice.

"Thank you." May answers and the woman inhales sharply and backs away from her. May opens her eyes and looks straight into woman's eyes. "She's awake." Woman exclaimes and others turn to watch. Then May does something she rarely does. Smiles which fades pretty quickly.

"I'm always awake." May says with a dark low voice that creeps out all of them. May smiles again and closes her eyes. That felt good.

* * *

><p><em>Alright... Hope you're liking so far. I'm still working on the next chapter, but I'll update as soon as I can.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

IN WHITEHALL'S OFFICE.

Whitehall puts his feet up on the desk. He had a good day. Melinda May was a hard person to get, but he did. He found her. It's been one of his greatest ideas ever since he met her. Her to be one of his soldiers. In his command. It's a dream come true.

Suddenly his cell rings and he doesn't even bother to look who it is. "Yeah?" He answers.

"Hello Whitehall." He hears Phil Coulson's voice and smiles. "Phil Coulson. How is it going? Heard you came back from the dead." He chuckles.

"Oh you know little rough around the edges. But you know that's not why I called." Phil's voice turns into deep. "Really? You didn't call to catch up? I'm disappointed."

Coulson takes a deep breath. "You have someone that belongs to me." He says and others in the bus look at each other. His voice is full of emotion, which meant no good for Daniel Whitehall.

"Well technically she really isn't yours, is she?" Whitehall snorts. "I got that kind of vibe, when she and I had our little chat."

Coulson turns away from others and closes his eyes. "You're wrong." He answers quietly, but doesn't go unheard by his team.

Whitehall drops his legs from the desk. "How so?"

Coulson looks at the watch. "Just ask her. I'm sure she'll fill you in if you say we talked." He smirks. If Whitehall mentions him to her it let's her know to get started. The exit plan.

Suddenly Whitehall starts laughing. "Oh my god. You know Phil this has been fun and all, but I gotta go deal with your girlfriend's odd behavior. Welcome back from the dead." And with that he ends the call.

Coulson turns to Fitz. "Got it?" and the boy nods to him. "Good and now track this with that." He gives the watch, which makes Skye frown. Is he tracking May?

"Let's move." Coulson says while heading out, Hunter and Tripp following him.

IN HYDRA LAB.

May sighs. She's bored. Being up on this wall is nothing. The fact there's bricks under her feet made this easy for her. No strength needed. She looks around the room, when no one is paying attention to her. Quite a clean place for this to be HYDRA lab. The door opens and Whitehall walks in. Everyone in the room stop what they are doing and get quiet.

"Melinda May." He says tiredly and waves everyone out of the room. May looks up at him. "Stop creeping out my staff." He grins and sits down.

"Actually you know what.. You're already creepy by that silence of yours." He crosses his legs. "But you must know that's one of the reasons why I like you. You are exactly what I need to take SHIELD down." He looks pleased and all May can think of is how stupid he is. Only idiots tell their plans. She fights the urge to roll her eyes.

"Coulson called." He says and her eyes widen for a split of second. "Oh... so now I get some kind of respond from you, even though it's not in words."

May slowly closes her eyes and opens them again. "Phil is a funny fella I tell ya. He understands humor, but then again he can get so serious in blink of an eye. He's great." He rambles on, while she puts her thumb on the center of her palm.

"It's a shame I couldn't take you both. I mean-" he stands up and leans closer to her. "Where's the fun in that right?" He smirks, but it fades, when she suddenly smiles. Then he hears a crack and her hand is free to punch him to his stomach then to his face. Whitehall stumbles backwards.

May frees herself and jumps on the ground, inches away from his face. "This is just pathetic." she cracks her wrist again in front of his face and jump on the wall again lifting herself to the chains she had been hanging a moment ago. She stands on her hands and bounces through the window feet first. Whitehall yells his guards, but she's already out.

Guards runs in with their rifles as Whitehall is sitting on the floor adjusting his glasses and looks up to the broken window. "Perfect exit. I'm glad we planned this too." he says smiling, but gasps when he stands up. Did she just broke his ribs?

* * *

><p><em>Here it is... Thank you for the reviews!<em> _Feedback is always appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

Coulson knows Trip stares at him and sighs. Trip quickly looks away to easy the awkwardness he's now feeling and opens his mouth. "You think she's okay?"

Coulson looks at him sitting on May's spot. It's weird for him to sit in the cockpit without her flying the bus. "Of course." He says sounding very optimistic. Then Trip thinks back where Hunter told about the mission in Japan and rolls his eyes. She's May. What was he thinking? Hell maybe she's having fun in there.

Coulson knows they worry and if he's honest with himself he is starting to worry too. Whitehall sounded way too happy over the phone. If they have done something to her, hell even touched her...Whitehall is a dead man.

May is hanging by the window until she hears them leave and comes back in the room. But then she hears footsteps approaching and quickly looks up to the ceiling. She jumps and grabs hold of one of the poles, when two men walk in.

"See? Why an earth would she come back here?!" Younger man exclaimes tiredly. Must be a new trainee, she thinks and rolls her eyes for the hundred time. To her HYDRA is getting dumber by the minute. Older man glares to the Whiny. "Just shut up will ya?!" He says with a low angry voice and they leave. May let's go of the pole and drops gracefully to her feet.

She needs a reason why Whitehall would want her here in this particular room. She focuses to her surroundings. The poles in the ceiling and white walls. She closes her eyes. Computer sounds, machines beeps, soft wind and that's when flashbacks of her screaming in agony flash through her mind. May inhales sharply and her eyes snap open.

* * *

><p><em>This was tough to write. Next chapter may be harder. Give me time and I'll make worth of your time.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Well that took longer than I thought._ _I've been extremely busy, but here it is. (sorry about Typos, had no time to check)_

* * *

><p>May squeezes her fists to a pale color. She never found out who was behind the Bahrain. Standing in this room, memories stronger than ever of <em>that<em> day. HYDRA. The flashback is the exact one she wanted to let go of after the mission.

May takes a breath to calm every inch of her body and mind. She had wanted, almost begged Nick Fury to take care of it, but he declined. Memories make you strong he said. That smart ass friend of hers was right. She takes off her earrings and turns off the tracker. Now that she's here she just might as well make Whitehall's life a living hell.

Director Coulson is reading red pages of the case _Bahrain_. Fury had given it to him after he's departure. He's been reading the same sentence three times. He closes the file and tosses it on his desk. He can't focus. He's on edge. HYDRA has her and he has no idea if she's alright or even alive.

"Director." He hears Skye in his ear piece. He stands up and realizes she sounded a bit shaky, which could mean only one thing. "May's tracker is off."

Coulson nods. That's what he had been afraid of. Someone found the tracker in her earrings, but it might only mean they lost the connection not her. But turning off the tracker could also mean that she wants to disappear. He shakes his head knowing that's not an option. Not after everything they've been through. He's not giving up on _her_.

"Okay." He replies calmly, which makes Skye to watch Fitzsimmons confused. "Small complication, but that was expected." Coulson says hesitately.

He clears his throat "Trip, how long?"

"15 minutes Sir." Trip says and adjusts his sunglasses. Hunter's standing in the cargo hold. "Hunter ready?" Trip asks over the comm.

"Oh yeah. So ready!" Hunter says sarcastically.

"Hunter." He hears Coulson over the comm and mentally slaps himself. "Sir." He swallows.

"You better be." Coulson says with a low voice of his.

"Yes, Sir."

Whitehall stands outside and sighs like a bored child. "Come on guys. I'm a little disappointed. You said it take less than five minutes to find her. She couldn't have gone far!"

Then he turns around to look at the building. "T." Whitehall says and a younger man comes beside him. "Yes Sir." He says and looks up where his boss was now looking.

"Who stayed inside the building?" Whitehall turns to the man. "James and Hoffman, Sir."

The man in charge sighs heavily. "Idiots." he says tiredly. Younger man looks confused. "She's inside the building you idiots!" He yells and the men run back inside the building.

May walks in a different room. A wall with a huge screen on, waves HYDRA logo on it. In front of it there's a table with a single file. No doubt in her mind. It's Whitehall's office. She looks underneath the table for alarms and tracking devices. It's clean and when she opens the while she rolls her eyes. It's her. File is about her. Then she turns the pages. Red pages. She shakes her head every title she reads. Her childhood, relationships and even about her mother being in another agency.

"Check every room! Every inch of the room!" May grabs the file and opens the window. She looks down and then up and smiles. She puts the file in her mouth as she stands on the edge and jumps to take hold of the balcony's iron barrier. Men walk in the room, missing her in couple of seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Someone comes to Bus.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Here we go.. (typos typos typos)_

* * *

><p>"Opening the cargo hold." Trip says. Hunter checks his parasuit is perfectly on and that his guns are tightly around his legs. Cargo hold is open and Hunter is standing near the edge.<p>

"You have a go." Coulson says as he walks in the cockpit.

"Roger." Hunter says and jumps off the bus.

"Director." Trip turns to him. "We have company." Coulson walks closer to see what his agent was so alarmed about. "Could it be HYDRA?" Trip asks carefully.

"Highly unlikely." Coulson says and starts to leave. "Let them come. Let's see who they are and what they want." Trip nods and Coulson closes the door.

Skye approaches on his way. "Director." Coulson waves his hand. There's no time to explain to her why he would allow someone they didn't know to come to them. He knows May has asked her to look out for him, but she's missing so he does what he wants.

First comes a woman soldier, her gun on her thigh and then they see a heel on the top of the stairs. Must be the leader of the unit. Coulson turns to Skye who whispers to him that they should be armed too.

"Where is she?" Coulson hears a familiar voice and turns slowly to find a short older woman in a black fancy dress. Skye looks at the woman and then the Director who's looking very shocked.

Woman gives him a very familiar looking death glare. "Mrs. May." Coulson finds the words and it's Skye's turn to be shocked. May as in...No way.

Mrs May looks at them annoyed, she has no time for this. "Phillip." She says with a warning low voice.

"She was taken." Coulson finally gets to the point. "She was with me and then-" He stops as he realizes Skye looks pretty freaked out right now. "Skye. Go to Fitzsimmons." Skye stops staring. "Yes Sir." She says and leaves.

Mrs. May sighs. "You have no idea who took her?" Coulson turns to face her. "I was drugged. When I woke up she wasn't there. She wouldn't have left me." He says quickly. May's mother can see how upset he is. "Right?" He asks nervously.

She nods. That's right. Her daughter wouldn't do that. Hell, she knows how she feels about this man and now she can see how much he cares about her.

"My team is almost certain that HYDRA has her and so am I." He says now more calmly.

"I had her signal a few minutes ago, but she went off the grid." She says quietly. Coulson knows she worries, even though she would never admit it. He tries really hard to think something to say. "It could mean anything."

She looks at him the way May usually does. "Exactly." She says with a low voice and then turns to her team. No surprise that they were almost all asian, but there few white people as well. "Help them." She says and her team goes away.

Coulson smiles carefully, when she turns to face him. "Last time I saw Melinda- She said to me your team is like a _second_ family to her." She sighs. "I know _you_ care about her."

"I do." He says quickly with a highpitched tone. "We all do." He corrects himself and only realizes what that only sounded like. It's a first time the woman in front of him smiles a tiniest smile.

"She is part of us. HYDRA won't get away with this." He says determined.

Hunter sees an old building few miles away from where he's about to land. It looks creepy which makes perfect sense for it to be HYDRA's. It could also be the place May is in. "Director!" He yells.

Coulson puts a finger to his ear and Mrs May's eyes look hopeful. "Yeah?"

"I see an old building. Looks pretty creepy to me!" He hears and looks at the woman in front of him. "HYDRA?"

Hunter opens his baresuit and the awful wind sound stops. "My guesses exactly."

Coulson nods to May's mother.

"Let's go get my daughter." She says and walks past him. He follows, thinking how much May is like her mother. _ Please be alive. Be alive._ He repeats in his mind.

Left hand holding onto the balcony barrier. Barely. May curses herself for making such a sacrifice staying in the room too long. She needs to find her strength.

"You lose her?!" She hears a loud growl and intrigue makes her take another hold onto the barrier.

"It was a test!" She hears Whitehall yell. "She's amazing! She's going to be perfect!" Yelling suddenly stops. May has a better hold now and she can hold on as long as she has to. Her mother kept pushing her off her limits, when she felt nothing, but numbness. After Bahrain and especiallys after Coulson's death. She must thank her later.

Whitehall is gasping for air. Strongest man he has met has a tight hold around his neck. "I know." The doctor whispers. "So you better find her or else." He cracks his right hand into a fist. "Well you know." Then he lets go and Whitehall falls the second time to the ground. This time just wheezing.

"I will." He says out of breath and The Doctor leaves from the balcony.

* * *

><p><em>Right now I'm kinda stuck how to continue this. Should May face the evil Doctor or contact Coulson? Let me know what you think.<em>


End file.
